1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap for a stringed instrument used by a musician intending to play that instrument whereby the strap safely and securely holds the instrument around the musician's neck. As is set forth in detail below, the strap of this invention is preferably used in combination with a violin or a viola, but it is believed that apparent modifications could be made so that the strap of this invention is suitable for use with other stringed instruments intended to be held around the musician's neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holding devices are shown in prior patent literature for assisting a musician in holding a stringed instrument, particularly instruments in the violin family. However, most such prior art devices require substantially permanent attachment of at least an element of the holding means to the instrument. Not only may this affect the quality of sound produced by the instrument, but also it may actually hinder a comfortable positioning of the instrument for playing by the musician. While perhaps considered a relatively minor inconvenience, many prior art holding devices would require their removal before the instrument could be properly secured in its carrying case. Finally, using the devices shown in the prior art, while there is assistance to the musician in placing the instrument in a playing position, many of the prior art devices would permit the instrument to fall if it were not held by the musician in either a playing or non-playing position. That is to say, many current instrument holders for stringed instruments do not permit the musician to release the instrument while still securely and safely protecting the instrument from fall.
It is therefore clear that a need remains for a strap that is attachable to a stringed instrument so as to assist in holding the instrument in a proper playing position, while safely retaining the instrument in the event that it is released by the musician. Such a device should be adaptable to a variety of sizes of stringed instruments, should be easily attached and removed, and must not interfere with either playing the instrument or the quality of sound produced by the instrument.